Night Time Accommodations
by drwhofangirl591
Summary: Follow up story to "Road Trip". After Emma and Gold arrive in New York they are forced to share a hotel room.


**Summary: **A follow up to "Road Trip", once Emma and Gold arrive in New York they are forced to share a hotel room before they get into the city.

**Author's Note: **I own nothing but love for this show and it's characters!

When Emma and Mr. Gold finally arrived in New York they were on the outskirts of Manhattan and it was close to eleven at night. Their flight had been delayed by fog which meant that they had been stuck on the plane longer than either of them had wanted. She had been worried about how the crowds would affect Gold considering he wasn't one for public interaction. Apart from threatening to impale a guy with his cane, he had done better than she expected.

Once on the plane Emma had tried to get some sleep but every time she began to drift off Mr. Gold began to fidget in his seat waking her from her slumber. She would then try calming his nervous by reassuring him that everything was going to be fine but he would brush her off with a curt nod. Gold put on a brave face but Emma knew it was a false front and that he didn't want to appear weak.

Now they stood outside the entrance of the airport arguing for the first time since leaving Storybrooke about what the next step in their plan should be.

"Come on we can't stand here all night! We need to find a hotel." Emma pleaded, growing more angry and tired. "I've been up for almost 24 hours now. And since someone won't let me sleep on the plane…" She glared at him.

Mr. Gold pondered her words. He was trying not to let his own weariness show as he leaned against his cane but that was getting harder with every passing moment. The reason he had kept her awake was to keep himself from losing his cool. If Emma was awake he felt less alone.

"I told you that there would be no overnight stops, until we get to Manhattan Miss Swan. Couldn't you wait until we get into the city?" He knew what Emma's answer would be but he asked anyway. He didn't want to waste any time searching for Bae.

Emma took a deep breath trying to control her temper. "Not if you want to pay an arm and a leg for rooms. The hotels on the outskirts of large cities are sometimes cheaper."

Gold nodded slowly. "Very well Miss Swan." Emma was so happy to hear him given in that she almost hugged him but that would've been weird for both of them.

With a burst of energy Emma hailed a taxi and asked the driver to take them to the nearest hotel. Within minutes they were dropped at one of the large chain hotels in the area. At this late hour there was only one attendant at the front desk who was half asleep himself. The young man was startled out of his daze by their footsteps as they approached.

"Have you any rooms available?" Gold asked dryly as he stepped up to the desk. The attendant looked from Gold to Emma who was standing few paces behind Gold letting him deal with arranging their accommodations. He noticed their scant amount of luggage and smiled knowingly.

Checking his computer the attendant looked up with a mischievous grin, "I've got a single room that's just opened up." Puzzled by the attendants strange behavior Gold gave the lad a sidelong glance not quite understanding the situation. The attendant, still grinning stupidly nodded towards Emma. Gold finally caught on to what he was implying. Slowly he began to raise his cane as he opened his mouth to reprimand the guy for such thoughts.

Luckily Emma had overheard the conversation and stepped in before things got out of hand. "Okay let's get something straight pal. We –"Emma gestured between Gold and herself, "are not together. I mean we are _here_ together but we are not _together_."

Both Gold and the attendant turned bright red. "So sorry Miss, I just assumed... I mean it looked like-"

"Do you always make such rash judgments about your guests, boy? I imagine this sort of irrational thinking could very well cost you your job if it happens often." Gold growled through clenched teeth. His fierce gaze was enough to silence the attendant. "Let's go Miss Swan. There are other hotels nearby who I'm sure would appreciate our business."

He turned to go but Emma grabbed his arm halting his retreat. "It's nearly midnight Mr. Gold and we're already here. If you want to go find another hotel be my guest but I'm staying even if this guy is an idiot."

Gold could tell that she was serious about letting him go and he knew that _she_ knew he wasn't going anywhere without her. He turned back around and cocked an eyebrow expectantly at the attendant who immediately jumped on the computer to find any available rooms.

"Um we're pretty full tonight. The best I can do is a double room I'm afraid." He glanced apologetically at the pair.

Gold threw a questioning look at Emma who glared back, daring him to refuse the offer. She was no more excited about sharing a room with Gold than he was but she wanted to sleep and she'd be damned if he tried to stop her. "I guess that will have to do." Begrudgingly he pulled out his credit card and handed it to the attendant.

Once in their room, Emma flung her bag into a corner and flopped down on the bed closest to the door. Gold came shuffling in behind her casting a scrutinizing gaze around the room as he did so. The room's furnishing consisted of two beds with a night stand between them, a chest of drawers upon which sat the TV, and free standing lamp in one corner, and a table with two chairs in the other. Content with the place, he set his two bags on the floor next to the second bed and sat down on the edge of it facing the window.

As tired as Emma was she couldn't help but watch Gold. She didn't want to admit it but a part of her was truly worried about his well-being. She'd seen how he'd fought to keep the fear from his eyes on the plane and knew it had taken all his energy to hold it together for even this long. It was only a matter of time before all those bottled up emotions came spilling out. Maybe it was a good thing they had to share a room, Emma didn't know what he might do or damage if he was alone right now.

Gold could feel Emma gaze on his back. "Something on your mind Miss Swan?" He asked, trying to keep the fatigue from his voice.

"Are you ok?" Gold winced slightly. That seemed to be her favorite question today.

"Why do you keep asking me that?" Gold twisted in place to glare at her, his teeth bared. Annoyance was etched into his tired features.

"I'm just concerned that's all. I don't want you going on some psycho killing spree while I'm asleep because you can't deal with your emotions." He stared blankly at her.

After a moment's pause she continued, "I'm just saying that if you need to talk-"

"What is there to talk about Miss Swan?" Gold asked snapped.

"With you, lots. For starters there's your son. Then there's the incident with Belle, not to mention your grudge against Hook…" Her voice trailed off as he turned his back on her again.

Seeing that this conversation was going no further Emma sat up to undo her boots and discard her leather jacket. Gold heard her rustling about; he stood and turned around to see what it was Emma was up to and quickly about faced when he thought that she was undressing.

"Relax. It's just my jacket." Emma rolled her eyes but appreciated the fact that he was being a gentleman nonetheless.

"Oh." Relieved he had not caught her in a compromising position. That would only have made things even more uneasy between them. He made his way over to the closet and hung up his coat and suit jacket but keeping the shawl draped over his shoulders. Emma crawled into her bed as Gold returned to his side of the room. She expected him to return to his bed but instead he sat down at the small table in the chair that was facing Emma.

"Um… Aren't you going to bed?" Emma questioned suspiciously.

Gold crossed his arms and leaned back into the chair. "I'm not tired." He answered simply. Emma eyed him doubtfully.

"Sure." She reached over and turned out the lights leaving Mr. Gold to sit and brood in the dark.

"Goodnight Miss Swan."

Emma ignored his mocking but was less successful in ignoring Gold's presence. She rolled onto her side so that she faced away from Gold but no matter what position she tried she still felt as though he was watching her.

After several long minutes Emma sat up and peered into the dark where she could just make out Gold's silhouette in the corner. "Are you always this creepy!?"

She heard a creak as Gold shifted in his chair. "Why whatever do you mean, dearie?" He sounded more amused than offended.

"You're making me uncomfortable."

"Sorry."

He didn't sound very sorry. "Could you, I don't know, try facing the other way or something?"

Gold sighed exasperatedly as he moved the chair to face the table instead. "Thank you!" Emma fell back onto her pillow and finally fell asleep.

Emma had sleep for about two hours when her dry throat roused her from her dreams. Rolling over she checked the time on the alarm clock on the nightstand- 3 a.m. She could hear Gold's slow even breathing coming from his corner of the room. Letting her eyes adjust to the dark Emma could see that Gold had not moved from his spot although he was slumped over the table with his head propped up against his hand.

Emma smirked, pleased with her unexpected discovery. So the man does sleep after all! Not wanting to disturb him, she attempted to quietly make her way to the bathroom for a drink but the instant the bed made a loud creak Gold sat bolt upright and glowered in Emma's direction.

"What's wrong?" There was a worried tone in Gold's voice and judging by the amount of noise he made Emma imagined that he was more than half way out of his seat ready to strike at whatever danger lurked in the dark.

"Nothing. I'm just getting some water. Or do I need your permission for that?" Gold didn't reply to her sarcasm. He listened intently to the faucet running as Emma filled a glass. He heard her walk back and settle herself into bed again. "You can go back to sleep now Gold."

He scoffed, "I wasn't sleeping. I had just closed my eyes when you decided to get up."

"Call it what you will. But I think you would find it more comfortable on the bed."

"Not that it's any of your concern dearie, but I'm comfortable right where I am." With that Emma gave up and went back to sleep.

A few hours later Emma awoke to the sound of impatient footsteps. As she opened her eyes she was nearly blinded by the sun light streaming through the window. Gold was pacing back and forth between the ends of the beds.

"What the hell? What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

"Time to go." Gold grumbled harshly. He ceased his pacing and now stood directly at the foot of Emma's bed. "Now get up."

"Good morning to you too." Emma mumbled sarcastically as she got up. She noticed that he was already fully dressed. The suit was the same but the shirt and tie had changed. Emma snatched her bag from the floor and made her way to the bathroom.

"Quick as you like, dearie." Gold muttered to himself.

Emma glanced over her shoulder at him, "I'm gonna need a few minutes Gold. I'm not going anywhere until I've had a shower." Emma then rushed into the bathroom and locked the door behind her, not waiting for Gold to respond.

Gold was left standing rather awkwardly in the middle of the room. He glanced around looking for something to occupy himself. Eventually he settled back into the chair he had spent the night in and finding the remote control, flipped on the TV. He was making his fifth round through the channels when Emma reemerged dressed and ready to go.

Staring at Gold Emma asked, "Well? We doing this or not?" He needed no further encouragement.

Gathering up the rest of their belongings Emma and Mr. Gold left the room and made their way downstairs to check out. After catching a cab they were finally at the end of their trip. Now that they were rested their real work could begin – finding Gold's son in the busy metropolis that was Manhattan.

Fin.

**Author's Note: **Don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
